Magnets
by AJTheKid27
Summary: Sparks fly between Ty and Adam during a visit to Arizona. Will these two see how much they mean to each other, or is love really only for fools? ((Worst description ever, I know... WARNING: Do not read if you don't like yaoi!))


**((Yay, my first Skylox fic! Yeah, das right, I'm not only a Total Drama writer… and this story ain't about dumb old magnets… only a few of you will know what I'm getting at, heh heh… *winks* anyways, time for some disclaimers…**

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam :3) or Deadlox (Ty :3) If I did, I probably would've gotten mentioned in at least half of their vids…**

**Disclaimer #2: Before you guys start shit up with me… *grabs a megaphone* ADAM AND TY ARE NOT GAY IN REAL LIFE! *throws the megaphone at a squid* I mean, c'mon, it's only a ship... Plus, if they were gay, would they have girlfriends?))**

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart. Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion..._

**Ty's POV**

**To: Adam**

**From: Ty**

**Subject: Where are you?**

_Hey, where did you say you were, again? I've been looking all over this place, but I still don't see you… are you sure you're at the Kisaragi Airport?_

**((Great… another disclaimer…**

_**I don't own, nor will I ever own, Corpse Party. If I did, would I still be writing this, trying not to get in trouble by my teachers or my parents for not doing my work? No, I'd be swimming in my pool filled with money.))**_

I put my phone to sleep, sighed, and slumped down on the bench where I was taking a rest. Who knew searching could get so tiring after a while? It's been almost an hour, and I still don't see Adam. Weird, I thought he'd be here… he did say he was at this airport… what was it's name? It's kinda hard to pronounce… oh, right. The Kisaragi Airport… Ugh… at this point, I don't think I'm even gonna see him! Maybe I should just give up and go home…? I suddenly froze when I felt like I was being watched. Damn, I hate that feeling... it's like you're about to get jumpscared by something - or _**someone**_ \- you didn't expect to get scared by. Well, surprise, surprise, that's exactly what happened.

"Boo!" I felt big hands grab my shoulders as I jumped up, screaming a bit. But the aftermath surprised me. It felt like I had just landed into someone's arms. I looked down at the ground, only to get scared even more. I was off the ground, and it felt like the person holding me was gonna drop me. I clinged to the person, only to receive a chuckle and a "You're such a pussy."

"Adam, what the fuck?!" I shouted, blushing and demanding to be put down.

"I told you I was here." he smirked at me, slowly putting me back on the ground. He's such a dick sometimes. But it's a cute habit he has for pranking and trolling. Kinda like Martin… b-but I'm not saying I l-like Adam… it's just... well… it's complicated, okay?!

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay…" those exact words swirled around in my head as I walk towards my car with Adam. It was a far walk, so it basically just seemed long and awkward. After a few minutes passed, I finally broke the silence broke the silence.

"So, uh… do you like it here so far?" I asked, not wanting to look Adam in the eyes. It's a lame problem I have… whenever I look at his perfect brown eyes, **((I'm not sure if they're brown or not…)) **I just seem to… you know… get lost in them.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay…" I continued to think that as Adam flashed a warm smile towards me.

"It's great! I mean, it's nice to go to different places once in a while." he answered, pulling out his phone. He blinked, then smirked at me. "Aw, you were worried about me…"

An annoying heat crawled up to my cheeks as my face turned a light shade of red. "N-No I wasn't!" I glared at him.

"Oh Ty-Sama-San-Chan-Kun!" he hugged me from behind, smiling jokingly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling. Damn, it's really hard to stay mad at the guy sometimes…

Suddenly, a crack of lightning rang out as I screamed and leaped into Adam's arms, making him chuckle.

"I-It's not funny!" I shouted, blushing and glaring at him again.

"Sure it's not…" he smirked, putting me back down on the ground.

"You're a dick…" I muttered as I looked down at my bag. It had my umbrella in it, just in case it started raining. But… why bother to stay dry out here anymore? My car was still far from here, and Adam and I were already soaking wet. I kept glaring daggers at the umbrella until Adam tapped my shoulder.

"Hey." Adam smiled, "Mind sharing that with me?"

"Uh…" I looked away, blushing. "S-Sure." I bent down and grabbed my umbrella from my bag, then opened it up.

"Thanks, man." he smiled as he grabbed onto the handle. I gave a single nod as we began to walk again. I took a peek at our hands, blushing even more than before. H-His hand was a-actually touching mine!

...Wait… why was I worrying about this so much? Why was Adam the only thing I can think about? I gasped, finally coming to an answer.

"What's up?" Adam turned his attention towards me, confused.

"Oh, n-nothing…" I looked away. I didn't want to tell him. I can't tell him…

I can't let him know that…

I'm in love with him.

**((Wow, this is REALLY long. But not as long as TDR, though… but it's still long. Anyways I'll let you guys decide if you want me to write more or not, please R&amp;R, and I'll see ya later, bros!))**


End file.
